


The Blues

by BravelyGail



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravelyGail/pseuds/BravelyGail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting, and giving up on Ringabel ever returning, Edea decides to make use of the coat he left behind.</p><p>(Contains slight spoilers for Bravely Default and Second!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I personally thought Edea's new freelance outfit actually being Ringabel's coat was adorable and funny. I was sad that I haven't seen a conversation in game on the matter yet so I made this.

Never in a million years did Edea think she'd keep his coat. That stupid blue coat that perfectly complimented his eyes. Eyes that had watched her so endearingly throughout their journey, and though she had always insisted that it was the look of a pervert she knew deep down he cared. He just really sucked at showing it most of the time.

So when he left her with a promise that he would return in a few months' time she believed him. She held the journal and coat he'd given to her as he teased about how she could sleep with the coat wrapped around her, or simply hold it tightly in her arms as she dreamed of him. Edea angrily told him such a thing would never happen, and that she'd just give it to someone who needed it. He nodded, approving of her idea.

But after the final goodbyes were said, and he sailed away, she didn't expect to realize the person that needed it was her.

* * *

 

She'd had it hanging in her closet ever since she got home. She would see it every morning and night, and it was a happy reminder that the four of them would be together again soon. But when the day came and only Edea and Anges showed up it was no longer so happy a reminder. After they'd found Tiz lifeless on the ground she'd shoved aside any furious thoughts directed at Ringbel for later.

Once Tiz was stabilized in the room Victoria had previously occupied many times, everyone returned to their usual schedule, but neither of the girls could recover from such a devastating event. Edea felt absolutely broken as she tiredly trudged up to her room. It had been a long night and she just wanted to sleep.

"Edea!"

Edea instantly froze in place on the steps. It was Alternis, but it wasn't  _him_. She swallowed the anger she felt toward her friend's alternate self and turned around.

"Um... You forgot this," he spoke as if he was afraid of bothering her. And he was holding that blue coat. He made his way up the few steps that separated them, stopping on the one just below her, and offered the coat to her. She stared at it for what felt like a very long time, but was really just a few slow seconds.

"Thank you..." she replied with barely any voice and took it with one hand, not bothering to keep it neatly folded up as she let it hang loosely at her side. That's when she felt tears trailing down her cheeks and nose.

She heard him say her name once again and that was it. She covered her mouth as she tried to suppress the sobs escaping her lips, and retreated up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

Her vision had been blurry, but she'd gotten safely to her bedroom. After slamming the door behind her she buried the stupid coat in the darkest corner of her closet, and piled everything she didn't like on top of it so that she'd never be tempted to go near it, or even look in it's direction. A million angry thoughts went through her head as she did so.

_ Why didn't Ringabel come back? _

_Did he not want to come back?_

_Does he not care about us anymore?_

_Why didn't stupid, stupid Ringabel come back?!_

After the deed was done she thought she'd feel better, the thought of his hurt expression at what she'd just done was supposed to be satisfying, and all thoughts of love for him would be over. But instead her heart only continued to break.

* * *

 

A week went by, then a month, then a year.

So much had changed: Anges became pope, the world was making progress towards achieving peace, and Edea had even gotten herself the new title of Captain of the Imperial Guard. Edea would even sometimes get to have tea with Anges and they would get to talk for hours about old times, new happenings, or just what was on their mind. It was nice, and though the topic of how Tiz was doing could never be avoided it never lasted long either. Afterall, there was never a new development, and just the fact that he was still sort of alive put her friend at ease. At least outwardly.

"By the way, Edea," Anges began after a small silence, "How have you been doing?"

Edea swallowed the cake bite in her mouth and grinned, "I've been great! Being a captain sure isn't easy, but it keeps me busy and I'm really happy with how things have been going... I'm hoping to get a more stylish uniform though, the one I have now isn't my style at all."

"That's wonderful, but um..." her friend trailed off, looking unsure if she should finish, "I was actually asking about something else."

Edea was silent and confused so Anges continued, "I know you miss Ringabel terribly, and I was wondering how you were doing. I still worry about you whenever I remember Alternis telling me about you bursting into tears on the stairs..."

The blonde's face fell, not sure what to say, or where to begin for that matter.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..." she began before giving her answer, "Truth be told I've been trying to avoid anything to do with him for awhile now, but it's not helping."

Silence fell on them again before Anges said something surprising, "Do you still have his coat?"

Edea blushed as her eyes widened, "Wha-- Uh, well... Yeah, but I kinda... buried it."

Anges blinked, "Buried it?"

Edea nodded, "Yep. I was angry so I buried it."

"That is so like you," she sighed and shook her head, "I know you're angry, but didn't you tell him you would give it to someone who needed it?"

"Yes, I did," she said and grabbed another piece of cake, "But I never got around to it so..."

Anges smiled softly, "I think the person that needs it is you."

Edea frowned, "Please, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing. I mean, it's a good color and all, but it really isn't my style."

"Why not make it into something your style then?" her friend suggested, "You did say a moment ago that you wanted a more stylish uniform, so why not incorporate the coat into it?"

Edea paused to think it over, and she had to admit it wasn't too bad of an idea.

* * *

 

Another year went by, and Edea had worn her new uniform for awhile now. She hadn't had many problems wearing it(Alternis made sure of that whenever he was around and they were walking down a crowded street), but ever since Ringabel had returned she felt so embarrassed wearing it.

She'd told the seamstress she wanted to look more mature in her new outfit, and boy did she get more than she bargained for. She was told it turned out the way it did because of the lack of cloth to work with(she probably should've reconsidered ordering such a big bow to go with it), but she couldn't help thinking it was ironic how it looked like something Ringabel would've designed just for her in one of his sick fantasies.

So when he came back temporarily she had a feeling she'd get plenty of looks from him, but the amount of attention she was getting was starting to get  _really_  annoying. Especially because he looked more puzzled than attracted to her whenever she saw him staring. It was like he was dangerously close to learning the truth, and she wasn't sure if she should be excited or afraid if he did figure it out. She hoped he'd drop it nevertheless, but it wouldn't be like him to just drop a mystery once it caught his attention.

Finally, after they'd finished a random battle, Ringabel came up to her and addressed the issue without even a prompt.

"Why Edea," began the dark night with a smirk, and Edea barely had time to turn to him with a quirked brow before he continued, "Are you wearing my coat?"

Edea was absolutely silent as her face grew warm with blush as the seconds ticked by, and her mouth hung open as she tried to find her voice. She could faintly hear her three other companions starting to snicker and that certainly wasn't going to help her case.

"No!" she finally responded, probably too loudly, and to her mortification he doubled over laughing.

"I said I'm  _not!_ " she yelled as she smacked his head.

"I'm sorry it's just--" he paused suddenly to catch his breath, but he was still snickering.

Edea folded her arms and turned her head away with a pout, "I fail to see what's so funny."

"I'm just happy, that's all."

His benevolent and honest voice, alongside that endearing gaze of his that she was still getting use to seeing again, told her that he was serious for the moment. However, she held any reply she might have, knowing he probably had something dumb to add to throw her off again.

"But I must say, you certainly put it to good use!" he added with a playful wink. She wanted to smack him over the head again, but oddly she felt like shaking things up a bit. Afterall, he already told them he couldn't stay long, and no one knew when he'd return. _No reason not to have some fun_ , Edea told herself inwardly.

So she took a step closer to him, her hands on her hips, head tilted up toward his, and a teasing smile on her lips as she said, "Unfortunately for you it's for looks only. So remember to keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh?" he began, surprised by her at first but he quickly bounced back with a response, "What about the sweet embrace we shared earlier?"

She rolled her eyes, but blushed at the memory of it, "That doesn't count, and I  _doubt_  you'll get that lucky again."

"Doubt doesn't suit you, my angel," he stated while slowly leaning closer to her, his voice growing softer, "I'm sure I could find some way to change your mind."

"Hmm," Edea pretended to think for a moment before smiling again and poking his nose with the finger she'd just had on her lip, "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
